


A Mile in a Minute

by Keso_Chez



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keso_Chez/pseuds/Keso_Chez
Summary: He remembered arriving at Mari’s apartment, leaning against her as she opened the door. He remembered her hands on his body, then his hands on her body. The last thing he could clearly remember was her warm smile as she leaned over him, her hands tracing up his torso. He wanted to remember more, how far did things go. He could only remember bits and pieces, but then it hit him. He nearly dropped his phone as he shouted a question to himself, “Did we fuck!?”(Octane gets drunk and thinks he has a one night stand with the local med tech, which somehow leads to an actual friends-with-benefits arrangement, which eventually turns to feelings. Because I love tropes.)
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s), Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is mostly self-indulgent. I haven’t written fan fiction in a while so I’m sorry if this is messy. Please feel free to leave critiques or let me know if things don’t make sense/need clarification.
> 
> I’m trying to leave general parts of Mari non-descriptive so if anyone wants to add their own OC or even reader-insert, that would be pretty easy to do.
> 
> Hope ya’ll enjoy, and I’ll try to update once a week, but it may be more sporadic depending on work/school/life in general.

Octavio sat upright in the bed. He didn’t even remember dozing off last night. He rubbed his face, realizing his goggles were still on. He muttered under his breath, pulling the eyewear off his head and tossing it on his nightstand. They went straight to the floor. Thinking he missed, he leaned over to grab them off the floor and realized someone else’s clothes were there. _What the hell?_ He thought as he picked up a shirt. He straightened it out, the shirt had an old band’s name on it, written in gothic letters. The material was thin, and there was a large rip near the seam at the bottom of it. He looked around the room, slowly putting together that he wasn’t in his place at all.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and he gasped as it startled him. _What is going on?_ He thought as he got out of the bed to look for the source of the alarm. As he exited the bedroom and went in the kitchen he realized it was his phone going off, the alarm set to wake him up for his morning run. “Jesus, what did I drink last night?” He asked himself aloud, his head throbbing as he tried to remember. He looked through his phone for clues.

He flipped through a few videos of him and Mirage throwing back drinks. Some pics of him with a group of what he presumed to be fans of his. A few pics of Ajay before she shoved the camera out the way. Then he found the answer to his forgotten memory.

“Silva!” Ajay yelled at him in a holovid from the previous night. “Yuh better not mix that, yuh might not wake up in the morning.” The vid went between a shot of him mixing the stim liquid into some kind of cocktail and Ajay walking towards him to get him to stop.

“Relajate, hermana. Everything’s all good!” He chuckled as he downed the whole drink in one go. Then he slammed the empty glass on the table, breaking it. He fist pumped into the air, giving a shout of excitement. “Hell yeah!” He could hear a small group cheering him on.

“Silva, yuh’re a dumbass!” Ajay groaned. “Stop makin’ a mess, I can’t believe yuh!” The vid focused on Ajay as the recording shifted. He must have been climbing on a table or something, the angle of the holovid growing a good three feet above Ajay. “Get yuh ass down, Silva!”

“Hey, hey let the man have his fun!” Mirage approached the group, throwing an arm over Ajay’s shoulder. “He’s not hurting anyone!”

“Yea, Che! ‘Sides. You’re not the boss of me!” Octavio listened to himself on the video, his words slurring heavily.

“Whatever, Silva. Yuh wanna get hurt, then go ‘head.” She waved him off. “And you!” Ajay’s finger went to Witt’s chest, pushing him back. “Yuh better not let him break anything else! I ain’t replacing anymore parts! On him or for yuh bar!”

“Calm down, everything is fine, look at him—“ Elliott looked toward’s Octavio’s holovid camera, suddenly the frame slacked down, then the vid tumbled before it landed with an image of the ceiling as Ajay and Elliott argued in the background.

“Is everything ok?” A familiar sounding voice asked.

“No, these idiots here are encouraging each other into a stupid drinking contest!”

“One I was winning!” Elliott groaned.

“Only cuz yuh convinced Silva to mix his stim in!”

The voice spoke again as the owner of it moved into frame. “Yea, he’s not looking too good. Where’s his dialysis machine?” Octavio immediately recognized her from the med-bay for the games. She was one of the medical technicians who ran the respawn chambers and helped patch up the legends who were seriously injured after games. Her and Ajay sometimes chatted in between games. Most likely about all the medical stuff they handled. In the vid she reached towards where Octane’s body was laying.

Ajay came into frame as well, both of them leaning over his unconscious body. “No clue, probably left it in his room.” He watched the video as she lifted his arm and dropped it, he mumbled something, but didn’t move otherwise. “Yuh got a spare one here on-planet Mari?” She asked as she stood up, giving one final look over his body.

“Yea, back at my apartment. I can leave him there for the night and get him cleared up.” Mari replied, trying to roll over Octavio’s body. “You mind giving a little shock to wake him up some?” Mari asked, she must have realized she wouldn’t be able to lift his body off the ground.

“Sure thing, let me get DOC,” Ajay said as she began to walk off, accidentally kicking Octavio’s cell. She grumbled in frustration as she leaned down to grab it. “Don’t forget this, it’ll be his fifth one this month if he loses it.” The vid cut off there.

Octavio rewinded the holovid and looked at Mari. She was wearing casual clothes instead of the uniform that was provided to workers for the games. Her hair was also down and she had a septum piercing. It was almost bizarre seeing her this way, usually she was patching him up and lecturing him for not keeping up with his prosthetics. No wonder her and Ajay got along. He couldn’t remember the trip to her apartment, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the thought of her lugging him through the streets of Solace City. _Hopefully she got a taxi..._

There was a small beeping sound coming from the kitchen counter, he glanced over and saw a holovid emitting from a device. “Morning, sunshine!” It was Mari, her hair pulled neatly into a bun. She was back in her work clothes. “I’m sure you’re exhausted after last night,” she chuckled, “but don’t forget you’ve got to head back to the drop ship by noon. Anyways, feel free to make yourself at home, take a shower, whatever. Also, thanks for… everything, I really needed that.” _Needed what?_ He thought. She reached to cut off the recording device, it looked like a blush was across her cheeks. “See ya at work.” She gave a final smile before the holovid shut off.

“Last night…?” Octavio felt a heat rush up his spine. “What did we do last night…?” He remembered arriving at Mari’s apartment, leaning against her as she opened the door. He remembered her hands on his body, then his hands on her body. The last thing he could clearly remember was her warm smile as she leaned over him, her hands tracing up his torso. He wanted to remember more, how far did things go. He could only remember bits and pieces, but then it hit him. He nearly dropped his phone as he shouted a question to himself, “Did we fuck!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Octane can’t remember the details of that night, Mari was perfectly sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ~smut~ so I hope you all enjoy ;)

Mari groaned as she tried to carry Octavio through her apartment entrance. He was putting most of his weight on her, making it hard for her to walk. “Jesus, how are you so heavy?” She huffed out as his body slumped onto the couch.

He let out a giggle and pointed at his legs. “You’d be surprised how heavy these are, amiga.” He peeled off his goggles, sitting up slowly. “Mierda, the room is spinning…” He rubbed his eyes.

“You better not get sick on my couch.” Mari warned as she went to her bedroom to grab the dialysis machine from her closet. She really needed to return it to the Apex Inventory System… As she walked towards the living room she looked over the machine and ran straight into Octavio’s chest in the doorway. “Fuck, what are you doing?”

“I got bored… What’s that?” He grabbed the machine from her and started messing with the knobs.

She snatched it back from him, “An old dialysis machine, hopefully this works with all the patchwork I’ve done on it.” She then lead him to the bed, pushing him to sit down on it.

He gave her a mischievous smile, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. “No mames, Mari. Taking me to bed on the first date?” He asked flirtatiously. She felt a blush cover her entire face, heat rushing to her ears.

“Ha ha, you’re funny.” She said sarcastically, trying to brush off his flirting. She knew he was only teasing. “Now, get your shirt off so I can get to your port for this.” She backed away from his grasp to give him room to undress.

He gave her a cocky smile, lazily pulling his shirt off. She’d never seen him move this slow. “Who says I’m joking around?” He asks as he throws the shirt to the side of her bed.

She gives him a look of annoyance, leaning in to plug the machine in to his port. “You barely know me, why would you want to have sex?” She adjusts the nobs to the necessary specifications.

“To be fair, you don’t have to know someone on a personal level to have sex with them.” He sighed in content as the machine worked its magic. “Plus, I’m not blind… And it could be a rush.” He stretched his arms out, yawning as he did so.

Mari considered his words, biting into her lip. “Are you even sober enough for that? You’ve had a lot to drink…”

“I’ve only had like… seven.” He snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

Mari rolled her eyes. “Well, do you even know who I am?”

“You bet I do,” He said. “You work in the med bay. You fix up the respawn chambers and sometimes even fix me up.” He rolled onto his side, eyeing her as she sat on the bed. “You’ve come to know my body pretty well…”

She eyed him suspiciously, “And if we do, are you gonna go telling every body? It could land me in hot water…”

“They don’t care who’s fucking.” He answered sharply. It was true, as long as the games were functioning and there was no foul play the coordinators didn’t give two shits about who was doing what.

Her team manager, however, might disagree with her sleeping with a legend. He might construe it as a way for her to gain a professional lead. It didn’t help that she dated him a couple of years ago and broke it off on bad terms. Octavio probably didn’t care about that, though. “Well, wouldn’t your fans get upset?” She tried to reason.

He gave a look of contemplation before giving a slight nod. “Si, I suppose some might. Mira, if you don’t want to do this I won’t take it personally.” He said nonchalantly.

There was a list of reasons she should say no. He seemed to be aware enough of what was going on that she could say yes. She had no idea why he was choosing her. Could be availability. Secrecy. Who knew. The dialysis machine beeped its conclusion of the first run. Mari knew he still had some alcohol in his system, but maybe it was fine to take a short break before continuing. She gave one final consideration before giving in.

“Fine,” Mari said, swinging her leg over his lap as he rolled onto his back. “But, I don’t want you telling anyone, and I won’t tell anyone. This will be our secret.” He stared up at her with hungry eyes. She gave him a warm smile, running a hand up his chest to his port to release the machine.

“Whatever you say, chica.” His hands ran up her thighs, his fingers tracing the material of her jeans. “I guarantee you’ll be wanting more. Now, get ready to ride—“

She quickly covered his mouth, cutting him off. “No, none of that.” She had to stifle a laugh. He licked her palm, but she didn’t budge. He looked surprised. “Octane stays in the ring, Octavio can be in the bedroom. No puns, not during sex.”

“Oh, you’re killing me.” He faked a pained look.

And before she knew it he had her on her back, her legs loosely wrapped around his hips. He reached for the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it up. She was only wearing a bralette, so he had no trouble pulling her breasts out and going straight for a nipple. She gasped in a mix of surprise and arousal. She knew he moved fast, but didn’t expect him to go straight in. “Oh, I knew you had great tits. Even in that shitty uniform they make you wear,” He practically growled, his tongue rolling over the sensitive bud.

His mouth clasped over the entire nipple as he continued rolling his tongue and sucking. Every now and then he’d pull off with a pop before switching over to the other. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her arms steady as she wiggled from the building intensity.

Mari closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She caught herself holding her breath, not wanting to be too loud in her apartment. It was almost too much. “Fuck, Oc, you need to… slow down…”

She felt him smile against one of her tits, a hum of laughter tickling her. He gave a soft bite on her, making her squeal. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

She gave him a pointed look and he eased up on her arms, letting her move them. “Yeah, well dial it down to like fifty.” She said as she propped herself up, reaching to grab his neck as they sat up together. He held her steady as she pulled off her shirt, tossing it next to the bed. She kept the bra on, using it to shield her now overly sensitive nipples.

“You just look to good.” He smiled, leaning in to her neck to begin gentle bites. “I bet you sound amazing too. I want to make you to scream, get you to come on my cock.” He bit down on a sensitive part of her neck, she felt her body jump, her chest pressing against his as she let out a soft moan. She was getting way too riled up way too fast. He was moving a mile a minute and her head was starting to feel light and dizzy.

“Come on, chica, let’s get these pants off so I can taste you.” He said eagerly, tugging at her waistband. She laid back down, her body suddenly feeling very exposed as he worked her pants off, her underwear going with them.

He gave her another bite on her thigh before he settled between them. Part of her wanted to encourage him to bite harder, the other part worried he might get to excited and break the skin. He grabbed one of her thighs, spreading her legs to give him room.

Just as he started to lean in, she quickly moved her knee and locked him in place. “Wait!” She gasped out, her fingers going into his green hair and pushing his head back. She suddenly felt very exposed, her oversensitive skin practically melting where he touched her.

“Que?” He looked a little shocked, before perking a brow at her.

She bit her lip again, the skin feeling tender now from her digging in. “I haven’t… It’s been a long time since anyone… has gone down…” She suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Well, then I better make it good.” He gave one last smirk before he dipped his head down. She felt her hips retreat, thinking he was going straight for her pussy, but then she felt his lips and tongue pressing on her inner thigh. “Relajate, chica.” He gave her a quick glance before moving to the other thigh. “It’s fun to see you worked up, but you’ll never come if you’re too strung out.”

She gave him a slight nod, resting her head back on her bed. “It’s just been a long time overall…” She said with a soft sigh. “I guess everything feels… sensitive… too sensitive…”

“That’s fine, Mari.” She felt her face grow red after hearing her name. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I just want this to be a good time for both of us, si?” His hands reached under her legs, grabbing her ass to pull her forward. “Now, do you like watching?”

Suddenly confused, Mari propped herself up to ask him what he meant, but as soon as she did she was met with his green eyes. His tongue slipped out, running over her labia and pressing at her clit. “Fuck,” She whined, watching him repeat the motion once more before focusing on her clit.

It swirled and pressed, and every now and then he would look up at her. She didn’t know if he was looking for approval or being a cocky bastard. Most likely the second one, since he moved with expert precision. He continued on her clit for another minute or so, then slid his tongue to her opening. She let out a soft moan, reaching for his hair to keep him pressed against her. He dipped it in as far as it would go, his eyes gently closed and a blush creeping up his ears. He slowly removed his mouth from her, adjusting himself so his hand could easily reach her cunt. “Mierda, I knew you would sound good.” He said, making her suddenly self conscious for all the noises she had been making.

Mari closed her eyes, throwing her head back and moaning louder as he slid two fingers in with ease. She felt her walls clenching down, his fingers gently moving through her folds. He added another finger, stretching her until she felt full. She looked down to him, tugging at his hair until his mouth fell on her clit again, his tongue swirling against the swollen bud. His fingers began to pick up the pace, moving swiftly in and out. She felt herself getting wetter, a warmth building in her body.

“I’m getting close…” She tossed her head back on the pillows, focusing on the feeling of him between her legs. A firm hand on her thigh, his fingers fucking into her, his tongue picking up speed as he rolled it over her clit. Suddenly, her back arched off the bed. He growled against her heat, trying to hold her down with his free arm. His fingers pushed against her contracting walls, and when it became too much for her, he removed them and replaced them with his tongue, lapping at her folds. “Fuck!” She squealed, her hips canting into his touch. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, her mind raced as everything began to feel fuzzy. She had to have been screaming, her throat feeling raw as she caught her breath. She realized then the grip she had on his head. “Fuck, sorry I didn’t mean to pull—“

“Todo bien, preciosa.” He gave her a wink. “It’s fine if you want to get rough with me.” He gave her a flirtatious laugh.

If he weren’t holding her down she was sure she would float away. She gave him a lazy smile, still blissed out. “I wish you would have told me earlier, maybe I would’ve busted out my BDSM gear.” It was a joke, but he was clearly caught off guard, a deep red going from his head down to his chest. She let out a small laugh, enjoying his reaction. “Cute,” She cooed at him as he inched up her body.

“Shut up, it’s just hard to picture you into that kind of stuff.” He leaned back, beginning to undo his shorts.

“I don’t seem like the type who enjoys being tied up? Whipped?” She teased him further. He paused his movements, eyeing her naked form. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he gazed over her. “Wh-what?” She stuttered.

“Maybe next time, hermosa?” He smirked at her reaction, a wide look in her eyes.

“Who says there’s a next time?” She challenged him. When he didn’t immediately respond she reached forward, helping him tug his shorts off. His length sprang free, bobbing for a moment as he gasped at the release.

Mari cautiously reached out for him, giving him a few experimental tugs. His hips jerked forward, he was incredibly sensitive to her touch. He was a decent length, his member lined with a thick vein. The head was swollen red, verging on purple. “Hmm…” She contemplated an idea. “Maybe you should picture me as the one who likes to do the binding? Maybe I like to be the one to crack the whip. Tie you up while I suck you dick…?” He let his head roll back, letting out a moan as his hips jerked forward again.

She had no idea where her confidence was coming from. It could have been a mix from the effect she was having on him or maybe that she might not have to see him like this again. Either way, she was enjoying teasing him. Enjoying the way his skin lit up with embarrassment and arousal, the way he was caught off guard by her little insinuations of what she liked in the bedroom. It helped that he didn’t know her too personally, he didn’t know what was or wasn’t bullshit.

She leaned forward, getting ready to take him into her mouth when his hand landed on her forehead. It was her turn to be frustrated with the sudden stop. “I’m too close.” He sighed out almost angrily. “Disculpa, Mari. I don’t think I’ll last…” He gave her a disappointed look.

She bit into her lip, gazing up at him. Maybe it was better this way. He gave her plenty of attention earlier, and maybe this would be an excuse to meet up again in the future. She got a feeling in her gut that made her regret that thought. Was she taking advantage of him if she did that?

She breathed out softly, her breath tracing along his head as his cock twitched. “What do you want? I’m fine with just this…” She gave him a gentle squeeze at the base.

He reached for her cheek, caressing it gently. “What are the chances we can do this again?” He asked with a hopeful look.

She gave him a soft smile, trying not to giggle at how adorable he was being. “Well, Tavi, if you want to, come find me and we can talk about it.”

He gave her a quick nod, then slipped his thumb over her lips and into her mouth. “Then I want this.” He said with determination. She let her mouth fall open as his swollen head pressed against her lips. “I won’t last long…” He warned again.

She pulled back slightly, her lips hitting the tip of his length as she spoke. “It’s fine, just don’t get it in my hair.” She gave him a look of warning before going down his length. She took as much of him as she could, wrapping her hands around the rest. He sputtered out a string of Spanish, his hips unceremoniously jerking forward, causing her to gag a bit. He pulled back some, trying to give her the chance to breathe, but she kept going. Her tongue traced the bottom of his length, his member twitching heavily in her mouth. She imagined it took a great amount of control to not slam his hips forward, his hand was in her hair gripping firmly. There was a slight sting, but he was obviously trying to restrain himself.

“Fuck, Mari… So good…” He whined, her lips popping off his length momentarily before sliding back down gently. She swallowed him down, feeling him press towards the back of her tongue. She wondered if she would have been able to take down his whole length, had she been more practiced. He was being extremely loud, gasping and groaning, but she no longer cared. It’s not like her neighbors would be hearing this every night.

Her mouth bobbed on his length, but by the fourth time she was leaning into him, he suddenly tugged at her hair and pulled her away. His hands covered her own as they both jerked his length. He was moaning loudly, his cum shooting out in thick heavy spurts, some landing on her chin while the rest fell across her neck and chest. It was a lot more than she was expecting and she caught herself squeezing her eyes shut to avoid getting it in them. He fell towards her, letting her hair go. He was leaning over her, his length twitching across her abdomen as she lay still, trying to catch her breath. “Damn, Mari...” His fingers traced up her body, and part of her wondered if he was getting up the strength to go another round. He squeezed her covered tits, pushing them together, and then she realized he was admiring his work splattered across her chest. She should have taken off her bra earlier, the material was going to be stained. “I’ve made a mess of you…” He gave a small laugh, sounding extremely exhausted.

“I could say the same for you,” She smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair some more. He looked absolutely content, thoroughly fucked.

He rolled off of her, relaxing on her bed. He closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take over. For several moments they lay quiet.

Mari was about to drift off when she remembered. “Hey, Tavi…” she poked at his side. “We have to finish the dialysis cycle.”

He hummed a response, but otherwise didn’t move. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. This was probably one of the only times he was completely still. When he was dead asleep. She hooked up the machine, letting it start up the cycle again. She went to the living room to grab some water, getting his goggles off the couch. When she started to head to the shower she tossed them to him.

He flinched a little, grabbing the goggles and instinctually snapping them onto his head without a word. She snorted, giving him one last look before hopping in the shower. It was already four in the morning by the time she washed up. She sighed heavily, exhausted and knowing there was no way she was going to catch a hint of sleep.

Before leaving for the drop ship she unhooked the dialysis machine, placing it in her work backpack, and threw a holovid recording together for Octavio to see when he got up. With one final look at him through the bedroom door she left.

Mari entered the Med Bay, coffee already halfway empty as she trudged to her workstation. She rubbed her eyes, groaning as the exhaustion took over her entire body. Ajay walked up to her desk, sitting on the edge as she greeted Mari. “O keep yuh up all night?” She asked while Mari sipped on her coffee.

Mari suddenly went red, nearly choking on the liquid. “What? No, no I just… sleeping on the couch...” She stretched her back, acting as if it were sore. “Sucks ass, you know?” She nervously laughed.

Ajay gave her a suspicious look. “Mmhmm… Well, I know he a handful. Next time we can let Witt take care of him, yuh hear?” She gave Mari a playful pat on the back, her laugh echoing.

Mari joined her laughter. “Yeah, he’s a handful, all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed it! I like to picture Mari as someone who can be pretty confident at times, but has moments where she gets easily flustered. Maybe Octavio is her weakness?
> 
> Also, Ajay definitely knows somethings up, but probably doesn’t want to get involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay teases Octavio, then he talks to Mari, then him and Mari get caught up putting a dialysis machine up in storage.
> 
> (Also, Octavio won’t remember your name if you’re a dick to him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may not contain smut (I know, shocking) because I want to build more on the story. Not only that, but I feel like Mari and Octavio haven’t really established the ~boundaries~ Of their relationship so that needs to be addressed for future chapter to work out.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Octavio was running, which was pretty normal, but he was also running late. He boarded the main ship on time, but with the jump to Psamathe, he was expected to be on the dropship for Olympus shortly after. When he crashed through the door right before the dropship disembarked shouting “new record!” No one batted an eye. He went over to his station, full of energy and ready to get the game of the day started.

“Yuh seem well rested.” Ajay called out to him as she approached.

“Yeah, slept like a baby.” He did a couple of stretches. “Now I’m stimmed up and ready to burn!” He gave her devil horns, sticking his tongue out.

Ajay gave him a stare, crossing her arms. “Yuh ought to say thanks to Mari, yuh really put her out.”

Octane did his best to keep his face straight. “You talked to her, hermana?”

“Yeah, and she was tired out her mind.” Ajay shoved his shoulder and gave him a smirk. “Said she didn’t get a wink of sleep and her back was hurtin’ like she got bent in half!”

“Q-que!?” Octavio sputtered, knowing damn well his mask wasn’t hiding his blush anymore. “She really said all that?” He couldn’t believe it.

Ajay belted out a laugh, doubling over and wheezing out “O, yuh too much. I really had yuh goin’!” She wiped at her eyes, tears almost streaming from the laughter.

“Ay, Che!” Now he was the one giving her shoulder a light shove.

“Even if she did tell me anything, ain’t no way I’d be tellin’ yuh what she said.” Che gave him a serious look before sticking her tongue at him.An alarm went off, signaling for the legends to get ready to jump. Their teams displayed on the screens above the drop pads. “Best get yuh game face on. We in a squad with Gibraltar.” She waved the big guy over to their pad.

Octane shook his limbs, getting the blood flowing. “C’mon hermana, let’s win this one!”

The game lasted a lot longer than Octavio wanted it to. Half the squads got wiped out within the first three minutes but then it took another forty-five to find the other half. His team ended up coming second, which only made the game feel like even more of a waste of time. He headed to the Med Bay for end-game examinations, following close behind Ajay and Makoa. Whatever they were talking about, Octane quickly zoned them out as he saw Mari at her station.

He had only talked to her every now and then before last night, and usually it involved a lecture about him tearing up his legs.Most of the time he only half listened to her, focusing on her eyes when she spoke, getting lost in the way they lit up as she went on about medical engineering shit. Or the way her mouth would go into an angry pout when she saw he wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying.

Just as he was about to move ahead of the group to go talk to her, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Matthew, or Mark, or whatever the team lead’s name was had stopped Octavio in his tracks, a fancy holo-clipboard in hand. “Hello legends, hope the game went well. I’ve got you set up with Gina, if you want to head over to her station.”

Octane looked up at the man, he was only a few inches taller, but he stood with his back painfully straight. “Well, you see, Mari is usually the one who does our after game care.”

“Mmhmm…” He hummed, glancing back down at the clipboard. “But today, Gina will take care of you. Lifeline, you can still go to Mari, and Gibraltar, why don’t you go to Andrew.”

Gibraltar shrugged, heading to Andrew’s station. “See you guys at the party tonight, heard there’s gonna be a killer DJ” He gave a bellowing laugh.

Ajay nudged Octane, her thumb pointing to her chest as she proudly stated. “That would be me.” She gave a laugh.

Octane stood dumbfounded, still stuck on the fact that he wasn’t going to get to talk to Mari. “I don’t see why I can’t—“

“Sorry, Octane, we are super busy. Gina will take care of you, I’ll be heading to the respawn chambers.” Mateo, or whoever, walked off, not giving a second glance in Octavio’s direction.

“Pendejo…” Octane muttered, causing a giggle to erupt from Che.

“Hey, if yuh so worked up just switch with me. I’ll go to Gina this time.” Ajay offered.

“Really?” He asked, already heading towards Mari’s station.

“Yeah, I’ll get to talk to her about the game tonight when she stays at my apartment.” She waved him off.

Octane stopped in his tracks. “She’s what? At your apartment?”

“She ain’t got no place on Psamathe, I offered her somewhere more comfortable to sleep. She need it after last night.” Ajay gave him a playful wink before rushing over to Gina.

Octavio quickly turned away, willing the heat on his face to go away. He made his way over to Mari’s station, she was so spaced out that she didn’t even notice he had approached. “Hola, chica.” He leaned against the exam table, trying to act cool.

“O-oh. Sorry I’m, uh…” She sputtered, but quickly pulled out her med-tech equipment. “Here, have a seat, I’ll get the exam started.” She patted the exam table for him to sit down.

He sat down, watching her closely as she started to work. He followed her hands as they trailed up his arms, soft tender fingers gently moving him so she could check for any damage. Traveling all the way up towards his neck, stopping just below his face mask. He felt his leg beginning to shake, jittery from sitting still. Her eyes glanced down at his leg, but she didn’t say anything, instead tugging at his mask lightly. “You mind taking this off for a sec?”

“No, I got it.” He said quickly, pulling his goggles and mask off and setting them aside. “Good to let it breathe every once in a while, eh?” He gave her a sharp smile.

She smiled back at him, but didn’t say anything. Dios, it was getting awkward. He didn’t know how to bring up the night before. Did he even want to bring it up here, at her job? What if she didn’t want to talk about it? He wanted to, he wanted to ask her a million questions. He started to remember more and more as the day had gone on, but he was still missing pieces. Was this a one night thing? Did she hate it? Did she love it? Did she—

“All good.” She said with a tight smile, putting her equipment away. “Machine’s show you are running properly, probably thanks to Ajay. And for once your legs aren’t blown to pieces so—“

“We should talk.” He said it without thinking. Her jaw dropped a bit, and he couldn’t help that his eyes were staring at her lips. Then he got the sudden urge to kiss her. To unzip that shitty jumpsuit that hid all her curves, to lay her across the exam table and start fucking her until she was dizzy. His mind travelled a lot faster than he intended it to, he found himself clearing his throat as he cleared his thoughts.

Octavio didn’t even realize his hand was reaching out for her until she stopped it. “Not here…” She said, swiftly grabbing his goggles and mask and placing them back in his hand. She reached for her bag and grabbed a dialysis machine from it, setting it in his lap. “You can help me put this up in inventory.”

“Si…” He said quietly, quickly hopping off the table. “Lead the way, Mari.”

She started heading to the storage area.

The area was secluded enough that no one could hear them. At least that’s what Octane presumed, considering this is where she was leading him to have a very private conversation. They only ran into one person on the way there, and they were lost looking for the bathroom.

She swiped her key card to open the door, letting him enter first. He knew he was being unusually quiet, but he had no idea what to say to her.

She led him down one of the many aisles before stopping suddenly and turning around. “Look, I don’t know if you’re just being nice, or what, but I completely understand if you wanted this to be a one-time thing.” She grabbed the machine from him, lifting it to the shelf. “I mean, that’s what we agreed on, so it’s ok. I don’t want things to be awkward, especially since we see each other every day, and— We can just forget everything, it’s fine.” She was pacing now and rambling for a good minute or so before Octavio’s brain finally kicked in and told him to speak.

“Mari,” He grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in one place. Which was hard to do because he honestly wanted to join her in her pacing and rambling. “Can you… Tell me how you feel about… all of this?” He tried to phrase it carefully.

She bit into her lip, eyes darting to the ceiling for a moment as she was in thought. “I… I really liked it.” She admitted, her cheeks beginning to go red. “I just… I know you were drunk and… I hope I didn’t take advantage—“

“No, you didn’t!” He stopped that thought. “Look, to be honest… I don’t remember every single thing. I do remember… A lot…” He swallowed, trying not to think to hard on a memory of her sucking him off to completion. “I… Did we agree to only do it once?” He questioned, trying to remember that part of the conversation.

She slowly nodded, her eyes gazing up at him. “Originally, yes, but… I told you to find me because you…” She averted her eyes, her face getting even brighter red. “You wanted more…” She said softly.

Then he remembered it, her hands on him while she asked how he wanted to finish. He had been so wired up, so burning with desire that he couldn’t last long enough to even think of doing more than letting her suck him to completion. Then he felt his face beginning to heat up at the thought of him cumming on her chest. “Si, I… I would like to continue… this…” He said.

She looked back at him, her eyes felt like a heat wave rushing over his body. And then she bit her lip again, and he wanted to dip down and press his lips on hers. “I think… that’s a good idea…” She said cautiously.

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down swiftly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She was caught off guard, but didn’t fight him. His arms quickly moved to wrap around her, pressing her body tight against his as he pressed deeper into the kiss, his tongue slipping past her swollen lips. She was so soft in his hands, her body easily melding to his. He never wanted to stop, his heart pounding in his chest.

She broke the kiss momentarily, her forehead pressing into the crook of his neck, and his hands moved to the front of her jumpsuit. He swiftly tugged at the zipper, revealing a simple t-shirt underneath. “Tavi,” She whispered his name. His cock twitched with excitement.

He was already pulling up her shirt, placing kissing across her exposed flesh. “Si, Mari?” He asked without slowing down. When he reached the soft column of her neck he went in for a bite, harsh and swift. She let out a small squeal, followed by a heavy breath as she tugged at his hair.

“F-fuck…” she whimpered, his tongue rolling over the spot to soothe it. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. Then he continued to another spot, near her collar bone, biting harshly into the skin as she let out a moan that reverberated through her chest. He didn’t want to stop hearing those sounds.

“Mari, you sound so good.” He breathed against her neck, unclasping her bra as he started to go for her chest. Her hand was firmly in his hair as he continued his assault on her bare skin. “Fuck, I remember all the sounds you made last night. The way you moaned. When you said my name…” He bucked up against her, feeling impossibly hard already. He wanted to slide into her, to bury himself so deep that all he could feel was her heat on him. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

He began to shove her jumpsuit down, trying to simultaneously unzip his shorts. She let out a giggle, moving his hand away from her suit as she turned around to lean on a shelf and finish pulling them down. “Ever the patient one, huh, Octavio?”

“You know me, baby.” He pulled his length out, giving it a couple pumps. His head dripped with precum as he squeezed it. “I’m always ready to go.”

Mari looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his as she reached for her panties and pulled them over her ass. He got a perfect view of her backside. Her round cheeks and the way her muscle moved under her skin. As she bent over further he saw just how wet she was. She was practically dripping. “Well, don’t keep me waiting.” She teased, letting a finger slide through her wet folds. He got the sudden urge to taste her, but his dick was being too impatient.

His arm wrapped around her body as he placed kisses along her back. He let his fingers reach for her pussy, sliding two fingers in immediately. She felt tight, hot. She shivered under his touch. “Dios,” he breathed out feeling too excited.

She reached for his cock, her hand replacing his as she lined him up with her entrance. “Please, Tavi. I can’t wait.” She whined softly, wiggling her hips to get him at a good angle. He tried to hold her steady as his head pressed into her slick slit. The way her voice keened as he slipped in had him moaning himself. He could melt from the heat of her touch. Her folds wrapped around his solid length.

“Fuck, Mari…” He moaned, his head falling towards her shoulders as he pushed as deep as he could. Her cunt was like a vice, her walls squeezing and pulling at him with even the smallest movement. Her body begging for him. “Mierda, you’re so tight.”

Once he was sheathed completely, he let her catch her breath. It only took a few seconds for him to feel the urge to move, his hips gently thrusting forward, making her stumbled a bit as she repositioned her hands on the shelves. “Wait, Tavi!” She gasped out. He really did try his best to keep still for her, but it felt like hours were going by as she adjusted to him. Getting impatient, he reached his arm around her, going for her clit again.

She let out a cry and her hips bucked back against him, somehow pushing him further. He swore as he felt his tip hit something deep in her. “It feels to good,” She whimpered as his fingers worked her clit at a decent speed. It was swollen and throbbing from his attention. He looked over her back, her hands were firmly gripping the shelves and her muscles were taut. Maybe he was pushing her too far. He remembered how sensitive she was when he ate her out the night before.

“You get worked up pretty easily, huh chica?” Octavio asked, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. “Relajate, focus on breathing. I’ll take it slow if you need me to.” He breathed softly on her skin, trying to get himself to calm down some. His fingers gently went over her clit, trying not to apply too much pressure. He did his best to ignore every part of his body that was screaming to pound into her at five hundred miles per hour.

She breathed deeply, her shoulders relaxing. When she looked back over her shoulder to meet his eyes he felt a heat wash over him. She looked blissed out, her cheeks red and her eyes glazed with lust. Octavio felt his heart pounding in his chest. “It’s ok, I j-just needed a minute.” She gave him a lopsided smile, adjusting her legs so she was more stable. “I can handle it, I’m not going to break.” She gave a soft laugh.

Octavio gently moved his hips. “Yo se, but I don’t want to get too rough.” He laughed. “Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” He leaned over her again, his teeth grazing her shoulder.

“I’ll tell you, don’t worry.” She gave him a much more relaxed smile. “We didn’t get this far last time, so it’s just a lot. Like I said it’s been a while.” She pressed back towards him, meeting a deep thrust. Her leg buckled a bit from the intensity far he went in.

“Don’t worry, Mari. I’ve got you.” He took a breath and started moving his hips, holding onto hers for support. Octavio wondered how long it had actually been for her. He didn’t want to admit to her that it had been over a year, maybe longer, since his last time. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on his thrusts and the feeling of her heat enveloping him.

It didn’t take long for him to set a steady pace, his arms wrapped around her body and his fingers pressed more firmly on her clit. He reached up and grabbed one of her tits with his free hand, teasing the nippled. She was letting out strings of curses as he began to thrust faster, the flesh of his skin slapping against her ass. He leaned back, watching her bounce against his hips. “Me encanta tu trasero,” He growled, lifting a hand and placing a firm smack on her backside. “I could never get tired of this view.” She was already marking up, her skin swollen were he spanked her.

“I’m getting close,” She moaned, her head falling forward onto her arm that gripped the shelving for support. Her own fingers had replaced his and he imagined her digits pressing into her clit and teasing the bud. He’d have to ask her for a show one day.

“Let’s step it up then. Hold on tight.” He warned her as he adjusted his legs and planted his feet.

“To what!?” She gasped out, but he was already moving even faster. He held her hips firmly, his fingers digging into soft flesh. He let out a laugh as she swore loudly, gripping the shelving even harder, her knuckles going white.

“Yeah, baby, I’m getting close too. Come on, Mari, let me hear you come.” He pressed her on, his hips slamming against her ass so hard that the clapping was echoing in the storage area. He looked down again to see her cheeks turning red from all the contact. He couldn’t help but admire the color that came through.

“Fuck, Oc, right there!” She gasped out. She arched her back slightly and her hand quickly retreated from between her legs. Octavio groaned as his hips stuttered, her walls squeezing his cock tightly. He didn’t expect his orgasm to hit so quickly.

Panicking, he quickly pulled out and jerked his length as his come splattered on the ground. “Oh, fuck,” He moaned out, giving a couple more shakes as his orgasm faded. He felt lightheaded and woozy, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was tempted to jam a syringe into his side and try to get another round out of her, but when he looked up at her she was leaning heavily on the shelves, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She looked exhausted, satisfied, and completely ready for a nap.

“You good, amiga?” Octavio asked as the seconds went by. Only their breathing was heard as they each took a moment.

“Yes, just… tired.” She gave a weak laugh, resting her head on her arms. He adjusted his member and zipped up his shorts. “That was good, I, uh… I really liked that.” She turned to him, a shy smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, a different kind of heat flaring up in his chest. His brain couldn’t think of a proper response so he quickly said “There’s more where that came from, chica. The Oc-Train doesn’t stop!”

She rolled her eyes at that statement. “God, so corny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Am I capturing Octavio pretty well? What can I do to improve? Anything you guys might like to see moving forward? Let me know, I will see what I can do!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
